<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暂厝此处 by Photaesthesia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796739">暂厝此处</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia'>Photaesthesia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Individual Creation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>半夜睡不着心情很差摸个鱼，内容大致是前几天犯病的时候经历的，写的可能有点恶心。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暂厝此处</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>半夜睡不着心情很差摸个鱼，内容大致是前几天犯病的时候经历的，写的可能有点恶心。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      我站在悬崖边上。</p><p>      悬崖是平整而有棱角的，笔直地从边缘处跳下来，扯出一道近乎工业化的直线。规则的形状让我稍微好受了些，它和周遭粗粝的风不同。风是高处空气中的主宰——主宰是个微妙的词汇，这意味着它具有绝对的权力。举个例子，假如我是我自己的主宰，我就可以躺在这里浅浅地睡一觉，也可以一翻身就滚落。风也一样，在这个高度没有任何力量能阻挡它，于是它恣意地在我身上穿出或大或小的孔洞，像是刚入门的厨师拿着一整套精品刀具搞出的杰作，这想必是极度影响观感的，没有人会愿意吃一块被戳得千疮百孔的烂肉——更糟糕的是，就算没有这位厨师插手，我也会无人问津。</p><p>      令我惊讶的是，没有任何物质从孔洞中流出来，所以按照逻辑来推断，我应该是一副空壳子了。逻辑，我应当庆幸我还有逻辑，我还能思考。所以我的大脑还活着吗。这是符合常理的推断。然后我的脑浆——我认定它是脑浆——就从眼睛里流出来了，涩涩的，还有些发咸。 这下应该就不能思考了。我呆滞地伫立在悬崖边，风还没有停。或者说，它还不愿意停，就可以继续刮下去。这种独断令人艳羡。它在舔舐那些孔洞，那些它为我创生出的伤口。柔软的触感，像是接吻。请原谅我这样讲有些色情。极尽癫狂地毁掉自己亲手构筑的事物，可以兑换自然发放的快感。如果你足够善良和温柔，还可以把它分一点给被毁掉的那堆垃圾。按照这个标准来讲，今晚的风是温柔的。</p><p>      好像忘记提了，这是个秋天的晚上。我现在跪坐在悬崖边上，它很光滑，没有什么沙砾一类的东西，这对我患有痼疾的膝盖似乎是个好消息。风在鼓向我之前，偷偷地将温度抽离。在我不受控制的剧烈颤抖中，它认为我并没察觉到这件事。但我不能嘲笑它的天真，因为一切的苦痛都被施加在我身上。我在痛苦地同时和十余束风接吻，它们用唇舌灵巧地拨弄着伤口上新生的息肉，祈求着——命令着我去应和，但我失去控制的身体并不能完成任务。一束新的风穿透我的鼓膜，送上最及时的嘲笑。</p><p>      “你就像一具尸体一样毫无反应。”</p><p>      “这样都不能让你感觉到爽吗。”</p><p>      “我吹过路边的野狗，它也会夹紧腿颤抖。”</p><p>      “你还不如野狗。”</p><p>      “你应该感激我的垂怜，让你能体会到如斯极乐。”</p><p>      无人应答。</p><p>      风似乎被激怒了，它刺穿我的伤口，笔直地插入我空无一物的躯壳，在内部曳出七扭八歪的气流。它们从一个入口进来，再从某个孔洞出去。像是一群嗑了药的青年在我身体里狂欢。但他们吝于分我一点美妙的幻觉，对我来说这一切只是毫无温度的折磨。</p><p>      脑浆还在往外流，时急时缓，好像它自己有意识，不愿意流尽。我真希望风能把我抛起来甩，像甩滚筒洗衣机里的脏衣服一样甩干。风听懂了我的诉求，它把我卷起来，捅进来，再抽出去。我被洗干净了。我感激风把我洗干净。 但它没有停手，而是接着把我整齐地裁成小块，码放进一个盒子里。像是对待一件艺术品一样精致，我应当感动，我从未被如此细致的对待过。</p><p>      太阳要出来了，风说它要走了。作为毁坏我的补偿，它允许我问一个问题。</p><p>      我问：“你有名字吗。”</p><p>      它回答道，“Anesidora.”</p><p>      然后将盒子干净利落地封死，抛下悬崖。</p><p>      过了很久，我好像坠落到一处柔软上。命运告诉我， 我将暂厝此处，且永不再被释放。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>